What You Want Isn't Always What You Get
by lady-warrioress
Summary: So what is it that they asked you to tell me' I asked as I put my outfit on. He didn't turn around as he replied.'The Chancellor wants to see you.' it's better than it sounds. trust me. reviews are welcome
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I ran through a dark passageway, not knowing where I was going or why I was even running. I just know I was running and couldn't or wouldn't stop. I looked around myself but all I saw was darkness. Suddenly a big wrinkled face appeared out of the dakness, startling me to a halt. The face was butt ugly. It had wrinkles going up and down its deathly pale face. Red burn like skin surrounded freaky yellow and red eyes. When it smiled I saw disgusting crooked brown teeth that were stuck in the gums in odd places.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed.

The ugly face began laughing like a lunatic then activated a blood red lightsaber. He then lunged at me. Rods of green and purple light appeared in my hands and I blocked the blow.

"Join me, Void One," the jerk cackled as he swung at me again. "You already know the Sith will win in the end!"

_What in the world?! _"I don't give a crap!" I screamed, moving backward to avoid more blows. "I won't join your stupid cause!"

"Then die!" he roared.

Suddenly my weapons were gone and I saw a red rod of light fill my vision.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. Panting, I looked around my room but all I saw was three walls, a big window, a door, and the frame of my bed. No ugly ass Sith to speek of. Sighing in relief, I flopped back onto my mattress and stared at the ceiling.

"Damn it!" I muttered. "Why in the world did I have such a retarded dream? Why would I dream about Sidious anyway? He's just a big fat asshole. How in the world was he even able to get in my head?"

"Padawan Stephanie," a voice from the other room called to me. "Are you awake yet?"

Speaking of Star Wars people... "Yes, I'm awake!" I called.

The door opened and Kit Fisto stepped into my room...

Okay let me just a explain a few things before I got any further: I, Stephanie Lorene Warren of Earth, recently found myself in the Star Wars universe. I had just been minding my own business one day when I was kidnapped by a bald bitch named Asajj Ventress. I'd been able to escape the ship she'd put me on and met up with Kit Fisto. (Well not exactly in friendly turms. I thought he was a freaky alien and tried to fight him off with a plastic lightsaber). Anyway, he'd taken me to Corescant where I met all the Jedi and somehow became Mace Windu's apprentice. But a little misadventure made the council realize Mace couldn't control or get along with me, so they made me Kit Fisto's Padawan instead even though I think they just wanted someone to keep an eye on me and make sure I didn't do anything weird.

Either way; I'm glad they made that change. For one thing I like Kit better and for another he doesn't give me dumb orders to follow ( like brush your teeth before breakfast) and he doesn't piss about my music.

"It's good you're awake," the Nautolan said now. "After that whole ordeal last week I was afraid you'd sleep forever."

"Nah," I said lightly. "that's not bound to happen. My body always wake me up at certain times." I pushed back the covers and swung my legs off the bed. "So what do you want?"

"I was asked to give you a message as soon as you got up," he replied, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" _More like you were ordered to. _I climbed out of bed then said. "Would you kindly turn around. I have to get dressed."

The Nautolan obeyed. While his back was turned I quickly grabbed my clothes. Well I have to be honest here. It's not exactly _my_ clothes. I'm just borrowing an outfit from the Temple. What is this outfit you might ask? Well it's a dark purple tunic top and long skirt with a slit up the let side. The skirt is purple as well as the boots. Id' found the outfit the first day I came to the Temple and when Shaak Ti had seen me in it she nearly had a heart attack. Come to think of it, they all had kinda freaked out when they saw it. They thought I was demented. I mean_ purple_? Not very good camo there.

Wait. I'm getting off topic. Well back to the story.

"So what is it that they asked you to tell me?" I asked as I put my outfit on.

He didn't turn around as he replied. "The Chancellor wants to see you."

That stopped me cold. "What?!" I exclaimed. "I thought you guys said I would never have to talk to him!" I happen to really dislike Palpatine. For one thing he's going bald and for another _he's a Sith lord!_

Kit shrugged helplessly. "It's not my fault," he said.

Of course it wasn't. Kit had no quirral with me. I bet it had been Mace's idea. He wanted to get back at me for telling him off. That no good big egoed Korun!

"Who's idea was it?" I demanded, angrily. "Mace Windu's?"

"No," Kit said, sounding surprised that I'd suggest such a thing. "Somehow the Chancellor found out about you and got interested enough to want to meet you."

"Well why don't you just tell him to screw himself?" I snapped, tying my belt.

Kit was used to my language but he didn't seem pleased by the term I'd used. I heard it in the tightness of his voice. "You must go see him, Stephanie," was all he said though I knew he wanted to say more. Maybe he was trying to control his own temper.

"But I don't wanna!" I whined pitifully. "I don't even like Palpatine! He's an ugly old butt head. Besides; he's going bald."

"Please do not insult him like that," Kit said testily. "Especially in his presence. It wouldn't look good for the Temple-"

"Screw the Temple!" I shouted, stomping my foot into my boot. "What are they thinking? I can't go see Palpatine! He might started talking about crap I don't even understand!"

Kit sighed and shrugged as he turned to look at me. "I can't do anything about it," he said, still sounding annoyed.

_Oops. Better watch it, Steph. _ "Fine," I said folding my arms and putting on my I-don't-want-to-do-this-but-I-have-to face. "Let's just get this done so I won't have to set eyes on him again." Then I rolled my eyes and grabbed my red silk fire dragon embroided robe off the bed post where I'd put it the night before when I'd unpacked everything from my black backpack. I slowly put it on then walked over to Kit.

The Nautolan eyed my robe. "Are you sure you want to wear that?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sure as I'll ever be," I said grouchily. "Just because I have to dress the same as you all doesn't mean I have to look like a clone." I stopped. "No offence."

Kit didn't think it was offensive but then; he's not Mace who throws a fit if you tell pirate jokes. Fisto took my hand so I wouldn't try to escape before we got there. "Let's go," he said, leading me out of the room.

In the hallway we met Mace Windu and Master Yoda. Mace's eyes bugged out and his breath sucked in sharply when he saw my dragon robe. He would have said something but Master Yoda, who was riding his little hovercraft thing, poked him in the stomach with his gimer stick and knocked the air out of the Korun for a moment. He hunched over, wheezing like he'd just been in the Five Mile run.

I glared at the Korun. "Windu!" I growled. "Why does he have to come with? He'll just ruin everything."

Windu stuttered something but, since he had no air to speak, nothing came out. Yoda cut in before he was able to say anything anyway. He knows quite well that me and Windu don't get along. "Matters not it does," he told me rather calmly. "Get this done as soon as possible we should. Go now we must."

I nodded. "Yeah, the sooner we go in the sooner we can leave," I muttered.

We all headed for the Temple parking lot. It didn't take very long for us to get to the Senate building. Traffic was light that morning and nobody flipped us off. Actually I was hoping for a little road-er air- rage. I wouldn't mind some excitement or being late. When we finally got to the senate building I was dismayed to find that Palpatine was in (does he sleep in his office? It was only 7:30!) and he was expecting us.

"Damn it," I muttered as we entered the ugly office building of the Senate's Supreme Chancellor, Galatic Emperor Palpatine of Naboo also known as Darth Sidious.

_A/N_

_Well I finally started that sequal I promised you all. Since a lot of you asked for a sequal to "Everything Happens For A Reason, Even The Unexpected" I finally got my butt in gear and wrote it. Hope you enjoyed chapter one. As you can see, my insanity is still in high working order. lol. _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Palpatine was still the same mousy looking man, with piercing eyes and iron gray hair. He did indeed wear those big, ugly, puffy, outfits that looked like lady's dresses. He was also shorter than he looked in the movies. Because of all these fragile like features he hardly looked the part of the plotting, scheming, sneaky Sith lord who would soon take over the galaxy. But I knew and I had a feeling _he_ knew that I knew.

"Hello Jedi Masters," he said in greeting, getting up from behind his desk and walking toward us. "Ah, I see you've brought the girl I have heard so much about."

He grinned at me. I glared back and stuck my tongue out at him. Palpatine's face filled with startlement and his smile faded for a second.

Kit noticed and poked me in the side with his finger. "Stop that," he hissed in my ear.

I rolled my eyes but did as I was told. I sucked my tongue back in my mouth. I looked like a snake.

"So why did you want to meet this Padawan, Chancellor?" Mace Windu asked, getting right to the point of the meeting. (Fortunately _he_ hadn't seen what I'd done)

Palpatine stepped back behind his desk and sat down in his chair. I guess he likes to conduct meetings that way. "I heard she had gone up against Count Dooku and almost captured him," he looked right at me and tried to meet my eyes. I wouldn't let him. "Is this true?"

"Yes," I said looking away from him. "But I got distracted after I beat him and he got away."

Palpy nodded. "Indeed," he said, leaning his chin on his intertwined fingers. "But you _had _nearly captured him?"

"I just said that," I shot back, annoyed at his probbing. _You already know how it ended, Sidious! I bet Dooku had a heck of a time telling you how well the Void Jedi Padawan could fight!_

Palpatine ignored my snippy attitude and continued to speak. "It was good you were able to defeat him but what were you all doing on Geonosis anyway?"

"Dooku summoned us there," Kit replied.

The Chancellor looked at the Nautolan. "He did?" he said, looking surprised. "Why?"

"Taken young Stephanie prisoner he had," Yoda explained. "Summoned us to get her back he did. Setting a trap he was. Using her as bate."

"Oh," Palpatine said as if he understood. "So you were all trying to get her back from Dooku?"

Yoda and Kit nodded. I rolled my eyes. These weirdos were lying to Sidious to save face. I could understand why, sorta, but all the same... I could tell Palpatine knew they were lying as well but he didn't give any sign that he did. All he did was nod and say. "Well, good enough."

I won't bore you with the rest of the meeting but I will tell you they did and didn't talk about me. All the time they conversed I noticed Palpatine wouldn't take his eyes off me. I can tell you he creeped me out and I looked away. Finally, after about an hour of talk, the Jedi said they had to be heading back to the Temple. I was relieved. It took all I had to keep from sprinting out of that office.

Instead, I walked outside a bit faster than the Jedi people. When we reached the parking lot and got to our speeder I said, eyeing it lustily. "Can I drive?"

Mace bristled. "No," he said firmly. "You cannot."

"Why not?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"Because it's not aithorized to be driven by Padawans," he replied, heading for the driver's side.

"Pa-lease!" I scoffed. "That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard!"

"Why don't you let her drive it?" Kit asked. "She _is_ eighteen. She should be able to handle it."

"Yeah!" I agreed. I put out my hands. "Hand over the keys, cueball."

Mave looked like he wanted to argue but Yoda gave him a look and he handed over the keys.

"Thank you," I said taking them and jumping into the driver's seat. "Everybody in!"

They did so. Kit and Yoda in the back and Mace in the front next to me. I didn't like the seating arrangements very much (I would have prefered sitting next to Kit or Yoda) but Mace insisted, quite forcefully I might add. When I sat down I suddenly realized this was the perfect time for revenge anyway. You see, I cannot drive. I'm still studying for my permit and I've driven only once in a school parking lot.

"Okay, dude," I said puytting the keys into the ignition and starting the engine. "Your funeral."

I put my foot on the gass petal and roared off into traffic. Or was my intent. Instead of going into traffic and staying in traffic the car/speeder/whatever went off in a totally different direction.

"Stephanie!" Kit screamed, clutching the sides of the speeder. "Get back in traffic!"

"Okay!" I shouted, pulling hard on the steering wheel.

This time the speeder veered sharply to the left and into the wrong traffic lane. Another speeder came at us, its horn blaring loudly.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we all screamed.

"STEPHANIE!" Yoda shrieked. "RIGHT!"

I yanked hard on the steering wheel. The other speeder missed ours by inches. This sudden yank on the wheel caused the speeder to start spinning.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mace screamed, looking ready to grab the steering wheel from me. "STEPHANIE!"  
I jerked on the steering wheel and the speeder stopped spinning. Only when it did it was upside down. I'm glad everyone was buckled in, otherwise one of us would be plummeting to the surface hundreds of feet below. Just one look at that drop would give anyone the fear of heights, especially me since I'm already scared of it. (heights I mean)

"STEPHANIE!" all three Jedi screamed at me.

"Oops..." I jerked on the wheel and the speeder righted itself.

"That's it!" Mace screamed. "I'm taking over! You don't know how to drive!" he made a grab for the wheel.

"Screw you!" I growled at him, not about to hand it over. "You let me drive so that's what I'm going to do. If you have a heart attack it's not my fault!" I pushed down hard on the gas pedal. "Let's just get back to the Temple."

With a neck snapping jerk, the speeder shot toward the Jedi Temple in the distance.

* * *

When we reached the Temple the three Jedi practically dived out of the speeder the second the engine stopped running. It actually looked comical. They looked like big frogs.

"Alive we still are!" Yoda said in relief as he practically kissed the parking lot.

Mace and Kit were just as relieved to have lived through such an ordeal but they didn't kiss the pavement. Mace's eyes were as bit a supper plates and Kit's tenticals were all ascew. It looked hilarious and I felt like cracking up.

"Let's never let her drive again," Mace said, walking stiffly back into the Temple. Yoda finally got ahold of himself and followed but now my good mood was gone, thanks to Windu's comment.

I glared at the Korun's back. I was just contimplating whether to make the bucket someone had left outside fall on top of his head when a hand fell onto my shoulder. I looked up startled. Kit Fisto was staring at me thoughfully.

"What?" I demanded "Are you going to tell me I can't drive too?"

He shook his head. "Not while you're driving that bad anyway," he added as a foot note. "I think you should learn to drive properly though. Driving like a nut will only get you in trouble or killed. Know what I mean?"

I nodded. "So..." I said, waiting for the punch line.

He didn't beat around to it. "I'll teach you to drive better if you want."

I stared at him a moment then said. "Sure."

_A/N_

_Here we are. Chapter 2. One little note. I am not eighteen anymore. I just am in the story. The bucket was on the parking lot because someone was cleaning the pavement incase you might be wondering. _


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

After I apoligized to Mace Windu about my sucky driving (I'd been forced to do it even though it had been _his_ fault not mine), Kit Fisto and I headed back to the Temple parking lot and got back into the speeder. Me in the driver's seat and him sitting next to me.

"Okay," Kit said once I had started to vehicle and we were in the air. "Pull ahead but don't push down too hard on the gas peddle. Just ease on out."

I pulled out but kept my foot on the brake. He saw what I was doing and shook his head. "Don't do that," he adviced. "If you do that all the time you'll break the car."

"Oops!" I exclaimed, removing my foot. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay," he said. "You're just nervous. I can tell. Don't be. You're not going to get into an accident."

"All right," I said, nodding then focusing my eyes back on the road- er I mean nonroad.

Very carefully I eased into Coruscant traffic.

"Do I really have to stay in traffic?" I asked, a few minutes later, glaring at the alien in the speeder in front of us.

"Yes," he informed me. "You must follow the rules of the road in this planet."

"Bull crap," I said. "I could get to our destination faster if I were out of traffic." I waved my hand at the empty air beside us. "You see all that free space? I could use that to get to Mays Drive-In a whole lot faster than this snail traffic."

"You _can't_ do that," the Nautolan almost shouted. "If you did you could get us arrested. You do know how that will make the Temple look don't you?"

"No!" I said sarcasticly, looking up at him annoyed. "How would it make the Temple look?"

"It would make people think we have no regard for the law."

_They already think you don't. _I stuck my tongue out and made a noise with it. "Pfft!"

"Now don't started doing that!" he ordered, glaring at my tongue. "And put that back in your mouth!"

I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and glared at the speeder in front of us. "It's still not moving," I said angrily.

"It _can't_ move," he said simply.

"Yes it can!" I protested, pointing at the area in front of the speeder. "There's enough room between him and the next car to fit two_ Invisable Hands_! What is his problem?"

"Stephanie," Kit warned.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I hate when people take forever to do things. Especially when they're right infront of me and keeping me from doing anything. I stood up in the car and shouted at the driver of the other seeder. "Hey buddy! What the hell is your_ problem_?! Get you're fuckin' car running before I ram you!"

The driver turned around in his speeder and glared at me. When I saw who it was my face turned red with embaressment. He wasn't a he at all! He was a she and she was a very annoyed Padme Amidala.

"Oops," I said sinking into the driver's seat. "Pardon me."

Padme kept on glaring at us. For a moment she didn't like a thin like the pasafistic queen of Naboo turned Seantor. In fact, she looked a bit scary. I saw her glance at Kit and her expression changed a little. "Good afternoon, Master fisto."

Kit looked at her, clearly embarrest. "Good afternoon, Senator Amidala," he said.

"Who is this?" she asked, glancing at me.

A horn blared behind us. "Um," hed said, looking over his shoulder. he saw a fat Twi'lek woman in a speeder behind us. She looked pissed and when she saw him looking at her she flipped him off. "Can we take this somewhere else?" he asked, looking back at Padme. "Like your house maybe?"

Padme considered and nodded. "Okay, follow me."  
The Senator sat back down and pulled forward. Kit glared at me until I slowly began to follow. "I told you not to do that," he said to me.

"Yeah yeah," I said, not looking at him but glaring at the back of Padme's head.

When we reached Padme's apartment we landed out speeders on her weird ship landing pad and hopped out. By then I was doing a little better with my driving and was able to land the speeder without causing Kit's heart rate to increase too much. Padme led us into her quint livingroom and beckoned for us to be seated. Kit and I sat down on her plush sofa.

"So," she said, looking at Kit. "Who is your new Padawan here?"

Kit opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it. I don't need anyone introducing me. "My name is Stephanie Warren," I told her. "I come from the planet Earth."

Padme gave me a confused look. "Earth?"

"Yes," I said nodding. "You got a problem with that?" then felt slightly stupid for mouthing off to Padme. She's one of my favorite characters besides Anakin, Kit, Aayla, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Shaak Ti.

"No," she said, a little shocked at my attitude. "But.. Earth?"

"Forget it," Kit spoke up suddenly. "My Padawan's a bit nuts."

"I am not!" I protested, glaring at the Nautolan.

"Shhh!" he ordered, putting a hand over my mouth.

I bit his palm. I hate when people put their had over my mouth. It's annoying.

"Ow!" he wailed, removing his hand from my mouth and shaking it in pain.

"Serves you right," I told him, folding my arms and leaning back on the couch.

"Knock it off!" he ordered.

"Whatever."

"Excuse me," Padme said, interrupting out little fight. "Aren't Padawans and Jedi suppost to control their feelings?"

"Not me," I informed her, looking proud of the fact. "I have no reason to. Controling your emotions because they'll lead you to the darkside is retarded."

"Stephanie!" Kit exclaimed.

I glanced at him. "See not even Jedi can control their emotions," I said. "Even Yoda gets mad. I think they just use that speech as a scare tactic to keep people from showing their emotions. Take Anakin Skywalker for example. He shows his emotions and he doesn't fall to the dark side. The rest of the Jedi need to lighten up, Padme. All of them, even the ones I like. Heh heh heh."

"Okay," Kit said, standing up suddenly. "I think we'd better go before the people at the Temple started worrying."

"Oh okay," Padme said. "Drive safely."

"I'm sure we will," he said jerking me to my feet and taking the keys out of my hand. "I know we will because _I'll _be driving." he pulled on my arm. "Come along. Stephanie."

I wound up going with him whether I wanted to or not.

* * *

"What is your problem?" Kit asked once we were back in the speeder.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you tell her you're from Earth?" he asked

"It's no big deal and I'm not going to lie," I told him.

"You don't tell people you're from Earth."

"Why do you care?"

Kit said nothing. I don't think he knew how to answer that.

"Because it sounds weird?" I offered.

Kit still didn't reply. I saw him grip the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. I knew what was wrong. He was mad at me and was trying to control his temper.

"Fine," I said scowling at him. "I'm sorry. Let's just get back to the Temple."

Which is exactly what we did. In silence for that matter.

_A/N_

_I amost forgot to update this, this week. Silly me. Good thing I remembered. _


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

A while later I stood in front of my bedroom mirror, wearing only my underwear, staring at my ass. I glared at it for a moment. "Has it gotten bigger since I got here?" I asked myself. "I think I'd better stop eating all that weird bread they keep serving." I like bread.

Just then the door to my room slid open. I saw, in the mirror, Kit Fisto come into the room. He stopped short when he saw I was only in my underwear. "What are you doing?" he asked, putting up a hand to cover his eyes.

"I'm looking at my butt, what else would I be doing?" I replied. I turned it toward him. "Does it look big to you?"

"What?" he asked, taken aback and not about to lower his hand.

"I hope I don't get one of those jiggly butts," I muttered.

"A what?" he asked, having never heard that term before.

"Nevermind," I said turning from the mirror and throwing my clothes on. "So what do you want?"

"The Council wants to see us," he replied.

"Why?" I asked, pulling my skirt up my legs.

"You'll find out when we get there," he said shortly.

I looked over at him. He sounded annoyed. "Are you still mad at me?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. "I said I was sorry."

He lowered his arm, faced me, and folded his arms. "Stephanie," he began, his black eyes unblinking. "I know you said you were sorry but that was still a rude thing to do. I don't care if you are Void in the Force. That doesn't give you an excuse to act that way."

I bit back a smart remark. I let what he said sink in. He was right. I had no excuse. "You're right," I consented, looking away. "I'm very sorry for the way I acted."

Kit gave me a look of utter disbelief. "You're sorry?" he asked. "I'm right?"

"Yes," I said, walking over to him. "I was rude and I shouldn't have been. I should have just kept my big mouth shut."

"You got that right," he said.

Suddenly I got real emotional. I have no idea what came over me, one minute I was standing there saying sorry and the next I had run over to him and gave him a big hug. ""I'm so so sorry," I said again.

"It's okay," he said, putting a hand on my head. "You just need to learn to not speak your mind so much."

"Yeah..." I said a little absently. Like that was ever going to happen, I'm known for opening my big mouth and saying things I shouldn't.

Suddenly I realized what I was doing and broke away. "I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, my face turning red.

"That's okay," he said. "I don't mind my Padawans hugging me."

"But what if Aayla Secura sees us?" I asked. "Won't she get jealous?"

"Why would Aayla Secura get jealous?" he asked, cocking his head at me.

"Because isn't she-uh, nevermind," I walked past him, not about to explain what a lot of fans thought was going on between him and the Twi'lek. "Let's just get to the Council Chamber and find out what those lazy bumbs want."

"You'd better not say that in front of them," he scolded me as he turned to follow. "And I think you should remember that _I'm_ on the Council too!"

"So?" I demanded, looking back at him. "You're not a lazy bum. You're not flabby either. I saw your che- uh... let's go!" I practically ran out of the room when I saw the look on his face.

* * *

When we arrived in the Council Chamber we bowed to the Masters and then Mace Windu began his stupid speech talk. "I bet you're wondering why we asked you here."

"Duh!" I said under my breath.

"Yes," Kit, who had heard me, said. He gave me a warning look whitch I ignored. "What was it that you wanted to tell us?"

"We're sending you two to the planet of Hypori," he replied.

"Why?" I asked, giving him a look. "That's the place where Grievous beat the living daylights out of most of your Jedi. Why would you want us to go back, dude?"

Mace gave me that disapproving look of his, the one he gives people when they say or do things he doesn't like. I don't think he liked being called 'dude'. "I just got word that the Jedi who went there left something important behind," he informed me.'

_What? Their brains? _"And that would be?" I asked, folding my arms.

Mace glared at me, refusing to say what it was. "We need you two to go get it."

"When do we leave?" I asked right away.

Mace frowned at me then said. "Immediately."

"Immediately as in 'right away' or immediately as in 'a few minutes' so I can grab my backpack on the way out?" I asked.

"Take your backpack with you, you can," Master Yoda said, nodding.

"Good," I said, satisfied. "Are we dismissed now?"

Mace drew a sharp intake of breath as if he was about to say something but Shaak Ti cut him off before he could. "Yes," she said. "You may go now."

* * *

Once we were back in the hall Kit asked me. "Why do you keep on doing that?"

"Doing what?' I demanded, looking up at him as if I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Having an attitude whenever you go in there?"

"Because I'm always given crap by everyone," I replied. "Well almost everyone. Shaak Ti and Yoda don't. Everybody else does, but mostly Mace the egotist. I can tell he doesn't like me. If Jedi were allowed to hate I'd think he hated me."

"Windu doesn't hate you," Mace told me.

"But he's a fuckin' grouch!" I reminded the Naoutolan. "If people don't think the same way he does he gets all bent out of shape. He's a big fat fun sucker!"

"Stephanie!" Kit exclaimed.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked. "You know it's the truth."  
He shook his head. "Let's just get your backpack so we can go."

"Fine," I said, looking away from him and marching down the hall. "But you know I'm right!"

* * *

After we got my backpack we went to the place where the starships are and found one that wans't too tacky. We went inside and Kit turned on the power. The ship lifted off the platform and rose into the sky. The thrusters were activated and the ship shot out of the atmosphere.

"So," I said, reaching into my backpack for my walkman, once we were in outer space. "How long will it be before we reach Hyper to whatever it's called?"

"Hypori! Not Hyper!" Kit corrected. "And I would say about two days."

"Great, two days of boredom," I muttered, putting my ear phones in my ears. "Oh joy! I can't _wait_!" I exclaimed, very sarcastically. Kit ignored me. I shrugged and put my ear phones on and turned up the volumn on my walkman.

_Have you ever seen _

_Such a beautiful sight?_

_I can almost kiss the stars,_

_For shining so bright..._

_A/N_

_Here ends another chapter. I'm lame and you all hate me don't you?_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Hours later I woke from a nap by a loud explosion that rocked the tiny ship. "Whoa! What the hell?" I gasped, pitching forward and nearly out of my seat. "What's going on?"

"We're under attack," Kit Fisto replied, fooling around with the controls.

"What?" I exclaimed, not sure I heard him right. "Does this mean someone doesn't want us to get to Hyper?"

"Hypori!" he corrected absently, as he pressed more buttons.

"Whatever," I said, looking out the wind shield. "Any idea who's attacking us?"

Kit pressed a button just then. An image appeared on the screen. "Oh look," I said, glaring at an ugly ship. "It's the _Last Call."_

"_Last Call_?" Kit asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah, it's Asajj Ventress's ugly bitch ship," I said.

"What?" he exclaimed as the ship was once again rocked by an explosion.

"I think we should get out of here," I said calmly, leaning back in me seat.

"Umm no can do," he said nervouskly

"What do you mean?" I asked rasing an eyebrow.

"The hyperdrive it broken," he explained. "That last explosion just broke it."

"What about the astrodriod?" I wanted to know. "Can't he fix it?"

He looked at me and smiled nervously. "This ship doesn't have one."

"WHAT?!"

He looked at me. "I guess this is the end," he said.

"Like _hell _it is!" I growled. "Let's fight back!"

"Like how?" he asked.

"Like this!" I turned to the controls and turned the ship toward Ventress. "Time to die, Sith bitch!" I pressed some buttons and a bunch of rockets went flying toward her ship

"STEPHANIE!" Kit shouted, grabbing my by my waist and trying to pull me away from the conmtrols. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE _DOING?!"_

"I'm going to blow that bitch right out of the sky," I replied, pushing more buttons. "How do you like that? MWAHAHAHAHAA!"

Kit watched as hundreds of torpedos and lasers went flying at the _Last Call. _Ventress dodged everything shot at her but she didn't shoot back. I guess she must have been freaking out, I know would have.

"Get back in your seat!" Kit ordered, wrenching me away from the controls and showing me back into my seat.

"Hey!" I shouted when my head bumped into the back of my seat. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm going to find the closest planet to us where I can land this ship." he pressed some keys on the keyboard them exclaimed. "Ah hah!" as an image appeared on the screen.

"Whhat is that?" I asked, staring at the planet. "It looked familair. Which one is it?"

"Tatooine," he replied.

"Tatooine?" I asked, staring at the planet. "Hey, isn't that the place where Qui-Gon Jinn found Anakin Skywalker?"

The Nautolan nodded. ""Yes," he replied. He leaned forward and started pressing buttons. "And now we have to get there before Ventress kills us."

"Good idea," I said as the ship was rocked by another explosion. "That bitch is firing again!"

Kit, grim faced, worked at the controls. Suddenly our ship changed course and we headed toward the planet. Ventress followed us, still firing at our ship, but the suddeny stopped and flew away.

"She's gone," I said sighing with relief.

"That's good but she managed to damage our engines," he told me as the ship entered Tatooine's atmosphere. "I'm going to have to find some place that sells ship parts while we're here."

* * *

Needless to say, just as we touched down the old cluncker just died. Kit Fisto wasn't too happy about that and let his annoyance be known by kicking the metal hull with his boot and letting out a stream of profanity that he probably learned from me. Heh. He's been around me too long.

"Look, dude," I said, looking up at him as I examined a strange crack in the back area of the outside of the ship. "Cursing at that dumb ass ship won't get us anywhere. I guess we'll just have to go into the city and find someone who will have the parts."

"This ship needs _more_ than parts," Kit said, kicking it again. "It needs to be rebuilt." he slapped the ship with his hand and sighed. "What am I saying? This poor hunk of metal has had it. _Ol' Betsy_ will never fly again."

"_Ol' Betsy_?" I asked, raising a eyebrow. "You named that ship _Ol' Betsy_?"

"So?" he asked, looking at me, annoyed. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," I said, folding my arms. "But I think you should forget about _Ol' Betsy. _We have to get ouit of here before we end up just like her. Nothing but scrap."

"Fine," he said, stepped away from the ship. "I'm ready. Let's get out of here."

"Okay," I said, pulling my ugly brown cloak over my fire red hair and picking up my beckpack. "I'm ready. I've been ready for awhile actually. I've just been waiting for you."

"Whatever," he said also covering his head with his cloak. "Let's go."

"Just be glad we crash landed close to a city," I said, glancing at some buildings in the distance. "It would have really sucked if we'd landed right in the middle of the desert."

"Yeah," he agreed as we walked. "That would have been bad."

"Yup," I said, stretching my arms out wide. "I just hope this place has a Wendy's. I'm starved!"

"What's a Wendi- ih.. nevermind," he said.

"You don't _know_ what Wendies is," I said, looking at him and shrugging. "I guess that means they probably won't have one here then."

"I guess not."

* * *

A few minutes later we we entered the city and just as we did a weird looking dude came up to us and said. "Welcome to Mos Espa!" with a huge fake grin.

"Fuck off, loser!" I growled at the alien.

The greeter took a step back as his big eyes got even bigger. "I'm sorry," he said before he fled from our presence.

Kit glared at me. "What?" I asked.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded. "That was rude!"

"He was staring at my boobs, dude!" I said to justify myself. "I don't like people staring at anything other than my face!"

"Why would anyone want to stare at that?" he muttered.

"What did you say?" I demanded.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "It was nothing."

I let it go. I didn't feel like argueing with him about something so stupid. "C'mon," I said, grabbing his arm. "Let's see if any of these weirdos sell us parts for _Ol' Betsy _for credits."

"I doubt it," he said, looking around. "This place is far from Republic influence. They might demand cash."

"Screw them," I said, closing my eyes and making a snooty face. "They better not think they can do that to us- ouch!" I ran into someone's back and fell over.

Whoever it was didn't.

"Hey, you fat bastard!" I shouted, shaking my fist at the jerk. "Watch where you're going!"

The person I had run into, who was a butt ugly big type alien, turned and glared down at me. He said something in some strange language then grabbed the collar of my purple tunic and yanked my to my feet. He pulled my close and stared angrily into my eyes.

For a moment I panicked them my temper snapped. "Let me go, you jack ass!" I shouted, pushing him away from me. "You should be nicer to a girl!"

The thing fell back and quickly caught its balance. I glared a challenge at the big alien thing. Suddenly it lunged at me.

_A/N_

_Such a freakin' loooooooooong chapter! Argh! I like Wendy's._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

For a second I froze. I hadn't expected the alien to attack me. I raised my arms to protect my face as the thing knocked me to the ground. The next instant the alien and I were rolling around on the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Hey!" Kit shouted.

I punched the thing in the face then bit it. The thing howled in pain and got off me. I got up and reached into my belt for my lightsaber. Just as I was about to pull it out and impale the stupid alien I saw Kit Fisto shaking his head at me. I knew why. The alien was unarmed.

I dropped my arm and got out of the way as the alien came at me again. "Leave me alone, you bastard!" I yelled at it, kicking it in the face and adding adding some Force power to it to send him flying.

The alien smashed into a stand that sold tiny clay pots. The pots were knocked off balance and crashed to the ground, shattering all around him.

"Don't mess with me, you freak!" I growled, going into a lame karati pose. "I'm not in the mood!"

"What did you call me, bitch?" it demanded as it scrambled to its feet.

I stared at it in surprise. It was speaking English now! I'd only thought it spoke whatever language it was using before. Even so, I was still grumpy. "You heard me!" I said, glaring at him (I think it was a him). "I called you a freak because that's what you _are_!"

Before the alien could do anything else Kit Fisto intervened. "I'm sorry, sir," he said, addressing the alien. "Pardon her. She didn't know what she was doing."

The alien looked at me then back at him. "Who are you?" it asked. "Her pimp?"

"I beg your pardon?" I demanded, totally offended. "I'm no whore!"

"Could have fooled me!" he said, sneering at me.

"Why you!" I made a move toward the alien again but Kit held me back.

"Um, we have something we need to do now," he said, dragging me away. "Once again I am very sorry."

"You should keep better control of your whores."

I tried to get at him again. "I would have you know that I'm a virgin and proud of it, you sick bastard!"

"Come on, Sunny," Kit said, dragging me back. "You're late for another appointment."

Before I could protest Kit drug me around the side of a building. The last thing I saw of the wise ass was a smile that seemed to say. "Ha! I was right!"

"Kit!" I shouted, once we were out of the alien's sight. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I didn't want that guy causing us any trouble," he replied.

"But now he thinks I'm a prostitute!" I protested.

"Sorry," Kit said.

I grabbed his arm. "Just forget it Kitty," I said, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "Let's just see if any of these guys have parts we need."

Kit didn't move. "Kitty?" he said, totally confused.

"It's a nickname," I told him. "Get used to it."

"Why don't you just call me 'Master' like you're suppost to?" he asked, sounding adgitated.

"Whoa! There is no way in Hell I'm going to call you "Master"!" I snapped, glaring at the Nautolan. "If I call you Master I'll sound like a slave."

"You're not a slave," he reminded me. "You're a Padawan."

"And you're a Jedi Master," I told him, making it sound like it ment more than it really did. "But I'm not going to call you that. I'll just call you Kitty or Kit."

"But..."

"Or I'll call you Kite if you don't like the other names," I added, just to see how he'd react to that.

"Kite!" he gasped. "No way! Don't you _dare_ call me that!"

"Good then do we agree that I can call you Kit and not master?" I asked.

"You call me Kit anyway," he said shrugging. "I don't care."

"Okay then," I said satisfied. "let's go in here then." I pointed to a dome shaped, sand colored building with a whole bunch of junk piled up outside. "Maybe they'll have what they need."

"I hope so," Kit said as we stepped into the building. "I don't feel like looking all over the city for what we need."

I was about to say something but at that moment an ugly, fat, blue, trunk nosed bug thing came flying toward us, his flabby belly jiggling disgustingly. "Oh gross!" I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust. "Get aload of that beer belly! It's disgusting!"

The big blue thing heard me and glared at me a minute before addressing Kit. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked in an accented voice I have heard before.

"Watto!" I exclaimed, gaping at the blue thing. "Big fat Watto!"

"What did you call me?!" he demanded.

"Fat," I said. "Got a problem with that, lard ball?"

"Shut up!" he yelled at me.

I stared at him a second then opened my mouth to retort. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Kit stared down at me, shaking his head. I decided it wasn't worth it and said nothing. We probably would have been kicked out if I had.

"Sorry about that," Kit said, looking at the fat blue bug. "She has a bad habit of speaking her mind."

Watto looked at me a moment then looked back at Kit. "Whatever," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"We're here to look for parts for our ship," the Nautolan explained. "We ran into a little trouble on our way to another planet and our ship was damanged so we had to make an emergeny landing here."  
"Oh," Watto said, nodding as if he knew that all along. "So what do you need?"

As Kit rattled off a few things we needed I decided to take a look around the shop. This little second hand junk store had some pretty interesting stuff. The floor and shelves were piled high with metal bits and pieces. Robot halves lay here and there as well as parts, parts, parts. I glanced back at Kit and Watto. They were still in a deep discussion about something or another.

I shook my head. _Credts won't work here, Kit, _I thought as I headed over to a shelf to examine some robot parts. I could probably build my own robot but I'm not very mechanical. I can't even fix my PS2.

Suddenly I spotted something interesting on a shelf above me. I glanced back at the two guys. They were still discussing torpedos or something. Turning back to the shelf I raised my hand to grab the item. My fingers just barely touched the edges.

"Crao," I muttered.

I looked down and spotted a paint can like thing near my feet. Without hesitating to weigh the consiquences I climbed on.

* * *

"But credits are all I've got!" Kit argued with Watto.

"Like I said, I don't take credits," the alien shot back. "No cash no parts."

"But where am I going to get cash?" Kit wanted to know.

"You could always participate in the pod races," Watto told him.

"I don't have a pod!" the Nautolan protested.

"Not my problem," the winged alien told him. "Either get one or rent one."

"With what money?"

"I don't know. That's your problem."

"Now wait a minute-!"  
"Hey! You! get down from there!" Watto suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" Kit turned his head to look where the alien was looking. He saw me climbing a shelf. "STEPHANIE! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

The sudden order startled me, causing me to lose my grip. With a scream I fell back down to the floor, taking half the junk on the shelves with me.

_A/N_

_And now you know some of the reason why I hate Tattooine._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Out! Out!" Watto shouted, shoving Kit and me out of his shop. "It's a good thing you didn't break anything, otherwise I'd keep that girl until she paid for any damage she'd done!"

"We're very sorry," Kit said as he and I walked backwards out of the store. "I'm sure she didn't mean it."  
"Like hell she didn't!"

"What about the parts for my ship?" Kit wanted to know.

"What about them?" the blue bug alien demanded. "I told you, no money no parts!" then he turned from us and stalked back into his shop.

"Well that was a big waste of time," I said, folding my arms.

Kit glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I saw something on a shelf and was just trying to get it down," I explained.

"You should have asked me," he retorted. "I'm taller than you."

"Fine, I will," I said grouchily. "By the way. How do you plan on getting money for parts?"

Kit sighed. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe I'll just have to do what Watto sugested."

"What was thsat?"

"Bet on some pod racing."

"Pod racing?" I said, rasing an eyebrow. "But you don't have a pod and nothing to bet with. What if you lose? How will you pay the winner?"

"I don't know," he admitted, shrugging. "But there has to be _some_ way."

"When is the next race?"

"Tomarrow. Why?"

I smiled mysteriously. "Just asking," I answered. I started walking away form him. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" he asked, curiously.

I looked back at him and smiled that smile again. "You'll see," I said then walked away.

* * *

Once I was far enough away from him I leaned my back against the wall of a building and tried to figure some things out. _ Maybe somehow I can get into the pod race thing tomarrow, _I thought then shook my head. _No good. I can't do that. I can't even drive well! What if I get into an accident and get killed? Then how would I ever get home? How would Kit ever get back to the Temple?_

I suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to help Kit. It was time for me to stop thinking about myself and think about someone else for a change. _I have to help Kit. I can't let him be stuck on this planet forever. The Council will be worried. They would think he's dead and it would be all my fault. I'll have to participate in that pod race, but where am I going to find a pod? Maybe someone owns one but they can't race because they can't drive it? I think I'll ask around till I find something._

Which is exactly what I did.

* * *

Kit was still trying to figure out a way to get parts for _Ol' Betsy _when he noticed some weird looking aliens coming toward him. A disturbance in the Force told him they all ment one thing; trouble.

_Great. Just what I don't need. I wonder what they want? _he thought, watching them advance. _I hope they're not going to offer me death sticks or something. I don't feel like dealing with this right now._

When the aliens reached Kit they surrounded him. Kit's hand rested on the lightsaber in his cloak. If those punks tried anything he'd be ready. "What do you want?" he demanded.

The lead alien, a creature with the similar features of a housefly, stepped forward and said flat out. "We know who and what you are and we are here to tell you your kind isn't welcome here."

Kit stared at the alien, sizing him up. The thing looked like a fly but it was very muscular and right now, for some reason, pissed. "Oh?" the Nautolan asked, his voice cool and without any emotion. "Is that so? Why is that?"

"Jedi only cause problems for us," was the answer he got.

Kit stared at them all a moment then said. "Oh really?"

"Yes."

The aliens came closer. Kit noticed they were unarmed and let his hand drop away from his lightsaber. He would just have to think of another way to deal with them if they attacked him. It was a good thing he had learned unarmed self defence as well.

"And why do you have something against Jedi?" he asked, never liking how much disrespect the Order was getting lately.

"Because Jedi bring nothing but trouble.," the alien replied. "Now I would advice you and your Padawan to get off this planet immediately."

"That cannot be done," he told them. "Our ship doesn't work. We ran into trouble and had to make an emergeny landing here. We can't leave until our ship gets fixed or we get another one."

"Well then you're out of luck," the alien said.

"Hey! Hey!" Kit exclaimed, putting up his hands to keep the aliens from trying anything. "Once me and my Padawan get what we need we'll be out of here. Just calm down. We won't be here much longer."

"How do you plan on getting those parts?" the alien sneered. "This planet doesn't take credits"  
"I know that," Kit said, folding his arms. "That's why I'm going to bet on the pod races."

"How do you plan on paying if you lose?"

_Good question, _Kit thought. _I just hope I don't lose. Which incidently leads to the question. Where is Stephanine?_

_A/N_

_Getting into trouble like always. Lol. Well that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it so far. I'm not as selfish as you all think. _


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

While Kit was having was having trouble with the locals I was haing a bit of it myself. Someone had spread the rumor about me being a hooker and that had brought a bumch of apparently horny aliens after me. Or maybe not. They wanted to take me to that fat bastard worm Java the Mutt but there was no way I was going to let that happen.

"Look, you perverts," I growled at the ten odd bastards. "I'm not a whore. You heard wrong. I'm a Jedi Padawan! If you lay one finger on me I'm gonna run you through with my lightsaber!"

"Jabba wants company tonight," the one alien said, taking another step closer. "He wants you."

"Well tell that fat bastard that if he wants a play thing he'll just have to look elsewhere," I retorted angrily. "Why doesn't he look for another poor Twi'lek to torture, huh?"

The alien was getting impatient. "Look, you little slut," he said, grabbing my arm. "Jabba wants you and he's going to get you!"

"Over my dead body!" I shouted, punching the alien in the face. "You tell Pizza Hutt that this girl isn't interested!"

The alien fell back, holding his face. This angered the other aliens. Without warning they jumped me and I found myself in the middle of an all out brawl. Needles to say I put up a pretty good fight without using my lightsaber but it didn't matter. Those stupid aliens would have the best of me if Kit hadn't of come when he had. He lay a number on the aliens and sent them packing.

"Leave my Padawan alone, you sick bastards!" he shouted as they ran away. "She's not a whore! You tell your boss if he wants to get laid to look somewhere else!"

I sat on the ground and stared at kit. Did he just call them bastards? I wondered. I was defiantly rubbing off on him.

When the jerks were gone Kit turned on me, his black eyes flashing angrily. I knew right then that I was in trouble. Big trouble.

"Where did you go?" he demanded, grabbing my arm and helping me up. "Why did you walk away like that? You don't know your way around here. What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry," I said, brushing off my clothes. "I was just trying to find a pod racer."

"A pod racer?!" he snapped, not liking my answer at all. "Why did you want to find a pod racer?"

"Because I wanted to drive it," I said as if the answer should be obvious.

Kit stared at me a moment then sighed and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked.

I had a feeling that question hadn't really been directed at me. Well no matter, I hadn't been plannning on giving him an answer anyway. We stared walking through the darkened city. "So where are we going to spend the night?" I asked after a significent amount of time went by.

"I don't know," he replied, looking around as if he expected a threat to jump out at us. "I'm sure we'll find some place to sleep. I just hope it's not an alley."

"I hope not too," I said, dredding the outcome of that. I looked up at the sky. I started to wonder what my family was doing right now and felt the slightest twing of homesickness. I actually missed them! _I wonder if they miss me? _I found myself wondering. _Are they worried about me? Did they call the police and report me missing? Do tjhey think I'm dead?_

Wondering those things wouldn't give me any answers so I tried to push them out of my mind. I didn't need to feel depressed right now. It wouldn't help things. Kit put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him, wondering if he sensed I was upset.

He hadn't. "Let's check out the hotels here," he suggested. "Maybe one of them will let us stay the night."

Well that's one way to get my mind off other things. 'Okay," I agreed but I doubted they'd let us stay for free.

He took my hand. I doubt he was being fresh. I think he was making sure I wouldn't wonder off or something. Either way; I didn't like it. I hate physical contact with either sex. If I'd wanted him to touch me I would have let him. I shook my hand free and glared up at him when he looked down at me, curiously.

"Don't hold my hand," I said. "If I'd wanted you to I would have said so."

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't offend me," I told him. "But I think you should only hold your girlfriend's hand, okay?"

"Girlfriend?" he asked, looking confused.

"Don't play stupid," I said folding my arms. "I know Aayla Secura is your girlfriend. Don't even try to deny it. I know more about it than you think I do."

Kit said nothing. he looked embarrassed. I think I hit a nerve or something. He knew I was right but refused to admit it. He's a Jedi after all.

"You know more about your master than a Padawan should," I heard him mutter. "You're from Earth yet you know everything. I wonder how that is..."

I grinned, not about to tell him how I knew. He wouldn't believe me if I told him anyway. He might even think I was nuts. "Maybe we should head back to the ship and spend the night in there?" I suggested, wanting to change the subject. "Maybe if the communicator still works we can send a message back to Coruscant and have someone come get is."

Kit thought aboutg that for a second then nodded. "Sounds like a good idead," he consensted. "Why didn't we think of that before?"

If he was expecting me to give him an answer he was going to be horribley disappointed. I had no way of telling him that without making him seem stupid. My guess was we had other things on our minds then. Boy are we pathetic.

Well we started back to our ship but wasn't even aware that we were being followed.

_A/N_

_This will be it for now. _


End file.
